1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and associated method, for valve resurfacing. More specifically, the present invention pertains to valve resurfacing tool which employs suction power.
2. Description of Related Art
Over time, the poppet valves which are employed in combustion engines lose their initial seating tolerances. As a consequence, such valves need to be resurfaced. Ideally, such resurfacing enables improved seating tolerances, and thus, improved engine performance. Broadly speaking, resurfacing tools can be categorized into three groups. A first group is specifically designed for resurfacing valve seats, as opposed to valve surfaces. Furthermore, a second group includes tools wherein the valve to be resurfaced remains stationary--with the resurfacing tool rotated about the valve face. Finally, a third group includes tools wherein valves are adapted to be driven over a grinding element.
Exemplary of the first group is U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,528 to Appleby. Appleby pertains to a cutter which is exclusively for use upon a valve seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,762 to Acker illustrates the second category, wherein a tool is adapted to be positioned and rotated about a valve stem and seat. The third group is exemplified by Applicant's resurfacing tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,250. Such patent describes a tool with an inset portion adapted to engage and manipulate a valve to be resurfaced. Yet another example of this third category is Australian Patent 21,899 to Christie. Christie illustrates a resurfacing tool wherein the valve is adapted to be rotated over grinding elements by way of a screwdriver or similar implement.
What each of the above categories lacks, and what is cured by the resurfacing tool of the present invention, is a tool which can manipulate and resurface a valve without marring, or otherwise damaging, any of the valve surfaces. The present invention accomplishes this by providing a suction operated valve resurfacing tool.